starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Quiggold
Quiggold était un pirate Gabdorin travaillant pour Sidon Ithano. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux au château de Maz Kanata sur Takodana lorsque Han Solo arriva avec Rey, Finn et BB-8. Biographie Quiggold était un pirate Gabdorin qui travaillait pour le Delphidien Sidon Ithano. Il fut le premier à rejoindre son équipage dans les Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure après la Guerre Civile Galactique. Le château de Maz Kanata thumb|left|140px|Quiggold au château de Maz. Trente ans après la bataille d'Endor, Quiggold et Sidon Ithano visitèrent le château de la pirate Maz Kanata où ils firent la connaissance d'un fugitif du Premier Ordre nommé Finn. Celui-ci leur demanda alors de l'aider à le faire passer librement à travers les Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure pour fuir le Premier Ordre. Cependant, avant que Finn ne puisse monter à bord de leur vaisseau, le Meson Martinet, ils furent interrompus par la destruction du système Hosnian qui fut visible dans le ciel de Takodana.Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force La bataille d'Exegol Un an après le Cataclysme Hosnien, Quiggold fit partie des nombreux pilotes non affiliés qui répondirent à l'appel à l'aide des agents de la Résistance Lando Calrissian et Chewbacca à bord du Faucon Millenium pour aider à vaincre le Premier Ordre et l'Éternel Sith au-dessus de la planète Exegol. Calrissian et Chewbacca guidèrent l'immense flotte de volontaires à travers les anomalies hyperspatiales des Régions Inconnues jusqu'à Exegol, où ils engagèrent la bataille contre la grande flotte de l'Éternel Sith composée de [[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Xyston|Destroyers Stellaires de classe Xyston]]. Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Quiggold et de ses alliés, le Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Sidious désactiva les vaisseaux de la Résistance et leurs alliés avec une utilisation massive de la Foudre Sith. Cependant, une fois qu'il détourna son attention sur la lutte contre la Jedi Rey, les vaisseaux redevinrent opérationnels et la bataille reprit. Finalement, la Résistance et ses alliés triomphèrent et détruisirent la flotte. Quiggold faisait alors partie de ceux qui revinrent à la base de la Résistance sur la lune Ajan Kloss afin de célébrer cette victoire. Traits et personnalité Quiggold portait une simple capuche marron. Il possédait une jambe de bois recyclée à partir d'un contenant de carburant, ainsi qu'un chapelet qu'il s'était fabriqué avec ce qu'il trouvait et qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. En coulisses Quiggold apparut pour la première fois dans la nouvelle "The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" écrite par Landry Q. Walker. Il apparut ensuite dans le film Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force aux cotés de Sidon Ithano. Apparitions *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (album jeunesse) *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *Star Wars épisode IX : L'Ascension de Skywalker Sources *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars : Femmes de la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * * Notes et références Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Gabdorin Catégorie:Pirates